10 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Galernicy, odc. 5 (Sink or Swim); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Tropiciele zagadek - Niewidzialny łakomczuch, odc. 8 (The Invisible Cake Snatcher); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Marta mówi! - Rozbitkowie, odc. 14 (Flea Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Czasomierz, odc. 11 (No cause for alarm); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - Wiadomości: 10.00; Pogoda: 10.05; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Wolny dzień kombinerki, odc. 24 (Squeeze’s day off); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Niesamowity Justin, odc. 15 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Tygrys i przyjaciele (The Tigger Movie); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Teraz Miki! - Cenne zapasy, odc. 5 (Food for Feudin); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Szlachetna Paczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Świąteczne powroty (Holiday Baggage); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Stephen Polk; wyk.:Cheryl Ladd, Barry Bostwick, Julia Sobaski, Leah Wagner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Szlachetna Paczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy (Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy (Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Szlachetna Paczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Uwaga na Tornado, odc. 20 (Tornado Alert); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Barbórki; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - E = MC2 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Renata Dancewicz, Edward Linde, Jan Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Białe piaski (White Sands); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Willem Dafoe, Mickey Rourke, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Samuel L. Jackson; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wyspa skarbów - cz. 2 (Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island), ep. 2) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Daleki ląd (Beyond the Sea); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Kevin Spacey; wyk.:John Goodman, Greta Scacchi, Kevin Spacey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 06:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - prof. Maciej Złowodzki i Józef Mika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 5 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 5 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 663 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 664 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 23 Koniec sezonu Szybkasa (Elias ep. Kruse i vinden); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 42 Wesoła zabawa (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On a bien ricole); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 "Bromba i inni" - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Droga do EURO - magazyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 2 / 3 (Watercolours ep. 2 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos (15 km stylem dowolnym) (Puchar Świata - Davos (15 km stylem dowolnym)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Familiada - odc. 1907; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Maria Curie - odc. 2/3 (Maria Curie une femme honorable); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 14; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live Finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki Finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu (Throw Momma From The Train); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Danny De Vito; wyk.:Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Kim Greist; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Piekielne psy (Hellhounds); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Ricky Schroder; wyk.:Scott Elrod, J.A. Woods, Adam Butcher, Ben Cross; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Spadek (Inheritance); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Edward Porembny; wyk.:Tomas Norstrom, Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Powierza, Maciej Kowalewski, Dariusz Odija, Paweł Burczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (36) - serial animowany 07.45 Beyblade (21) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (50, 51) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (47) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (12) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Stawka wiêksza niż życie - serial wojenny 13.10 Zemsta frajerów w raju - komedia, USA 1987 14.50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Kabareton na Topie (36) - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Pani Doubtfire - komedia, USA 1993 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (202) - serial komediowy 20.00 16. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2011 - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Sypiając z wrogiem - thriller, USA 1991 01.05 Podróż do końca nocy - thriller, USA/Niemcy/Brazylia 2006 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy Plik:Logo-19.png 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.50 Na Wspólnej (1518, 1519) - serial obyczajowy 12.15 Gala «Męska Rzecz 2011» - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (181, 182) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (14) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia, USA 2000 22.40 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy - czarna komedia, USA 1992 00.50 Absolon - thriller SF, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2001 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe Plik:SK_REG_TVPKRAK.png 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Twarze Małopolski 07.58 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kronika kulturalna 08.05 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Profil aktywny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 46 (odc. 46); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17.30 Magazyn Akademicki 17.45 Pod Tatrami 17.55 Witamy z Niemiec 18.05 Szpital nadziei - reportaż 18.25 Jak uniknąć mandatu/Omiń korki 18.30 Kronika 18.45 Pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Parafia z sercem 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 14; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Prawa człowieka: niekończąca się bitwa (La Bataille des droits de l homme/Human Rights: An Endless Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Caroline Fourest, Fiametta Venner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Świadkowie XX wieku - Zdarzyło się w Warszawie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:55 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 14; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 46 (odc. 46); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 14; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 36 - Przedszkole; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 46 (odc. 46); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:39 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 316* Powrót synka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 317* Diabeł stoi na warcie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 318* Korespondencja intymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 319* Dobre samopoczucie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 320* To byłby piękny majątek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Czarodziejski świat Łazienek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Wierzbiański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Opole 2009 na bis /5/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 12/15 - Monolog zewnętrzny - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Opole na bis - Dedykacje; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 55 - Spływ - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 458 - Prawo do błędu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Nasze twarze - polonistka (polonistka); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL (66); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:05 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Wielki człowiek małej grafiki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Nad Orinoko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 13/13* - Biały fortepian; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Kronika wypadków miłosnych - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Nad Orinoko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 53* - Msza obywatelska; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 458 - Prawo do błędu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pałac; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Janusz Michałowski, Bożena Adamek, Halina Gryglaszewska, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Danuta Kisiel, Stanisław Frąckowiak, Adam Fornal, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Erwin Nowiaszek, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Plik:TVS.jpeg 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Popcorn TV 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Muzyczna kuchnia 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.40 Kuchenna metamorfoza 12.35 Żyć jak milioner 13.10 Weekend z TVS 13.25 Pippi Langstrumpf 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.30 Bonanza 16.30 Propozycje do VIPO 16.45 Weekend z gwiazdą 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Super Film TVS 22.05 Popcorn TV 22.35 Program rozrywkowy 23.30 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Dżeki i Nuka